


Raccoons!!!

by aleksrothis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Raccoons!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/gifts).



/p>

Why is love easy? I don't know. And the raccoons don't say.

_\- Robert Fulghum_


End file.
